


Touch

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Touch-Starved, crowley just needs to know his angel is with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Something’s wrong. Crowley can feel it; his fingers are itching to touch… someone. He needs to touch Aziraphale.***Touch-starved Crowley





	Touch

Something’s wrong. Crowley can feel it; his fingers are itching to touch… someone. He needs to touch Aziraphale.

But the angel is okay; Crowley knows he’s safe in his bookshop, probably reading or drinking a cup of cocoa. He also knows he’s safe, he can sense it.

He always could sense him. And it was enough… before the fire. Before he thought he had lost Aziraphale forever.

It’s ridiculous. Crowley knows the angel is fine and yet he wants to see him, to touch him like a mere mortal would.

But he’s not a mortal, he’s not human.

It has to be something temporary, doesn’t it? Crowley is not needy and he’ll definitely not succumb to these new “feelings” he’s experiencing. He’s a demon.

He tries to ignore it… And it works, for a couple of minutes. He looks at his hands and frowns at them like they’re his enemies.

The images of that day come back to his mind and he shivers; the need to touch Aziraphale and see him increases considerably.

Crowley just wants to make sure he’s alright, that he’s not… gone, even though he can perfectly sense him in his bookshop.

He growls, storming out of his house, irritated with himself and jumps in his Bentley to go see his angel.

***

He has a bottle of wine with him because he has a plan; Aziraphale can’t know he’s absolutely desperate to touch him, but he can make it happen anyway.

It’s simple; Crowley will hand him a glass of wine, making sure their fingers  _accidentally_  brush when that happens.

“Morning, angel!” He grins and Aziraphale beams at him when the demon walks inside the shop.

Crowley loves to see him smile.

“Good morning,” the angel leaves his book on the desk and Crowley quickly pours wine in a glass and hands it to Aziraphale.

“Oh, no, not now. I’m drinking cocoa,” he says, not even trying to reach out.

Crowley curses internally and drinks the thing in seconds, looking at the empty couch with a frown. Of course Aziraphale is sitting on a chair, making even more difficult for the demon to get closer to him.

He wants to touch him so bad.

“Oh… You have something on your… suit,” Crowley mumbles, feeling like an idiot, but leaning to gently brush that thing (that’s definitely not there) off Aziraphale’s shoulder.

It’s a brief touch and it’s certainly not enough, but it does make him feel a bit better.

Because it means his angel is there with him.

“What was it?” Aziraphale asks, confused.

“A… leaf,” Crowley says, feeling cold and miserable out of the sudden and sinking into the couch.

“Are you alright?”

“Me? Of course I’m fine!” But that sounds a little too defensive. The demon huffs and takes another glass of wine, but before he can drink it, Aziraphale takes him by the arm to stop him.

Crowley closes his eyes when he feels the touch; it’s warm and kind and everything he ever wanted.

“What is it?” The angel whispers, softly, almost like he’s afraid of startling Crowley.

“Touch me… please?” He’s begging, but it’s not the first time he begs Aziraphale for something and he honestly doesn’t care at this point.

Luckily, Aziraphale sits on the couch next to him, hugs him and Crowley surrenders into the embrace. He nuzzles his angel’s neck and finally feels complete and happy.

Aziraphale presses his lips to the demon’s forehead and Crowley sighs with a huge smile on his face. It’s so ridiculous and embarrassing.

“I hope that was okay, because I–”

“It’s okay, angel,” more than okay, Crowley thinks.  _More of that, please_.

“As you wish,” Aziraphale chuckles, kissing him on the cheek this time.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.”

“Well… keep doing that,” Crowley demands with a smirk.

“Maybe you should be the one to do it this time,” the angel comments and Crowley kisses him all over the face until Aziraphale is a flustered mess.

It’s obvious they need to talk about it and Crowley swears they will, but right now just being in his angel’s arms is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
